


A Gilded Prison Is Still A Cage

by omigod



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod
Summary: She’s trapped and her soul is all but dead.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano/Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A Gilded Prison Is Still A Cage

Gilded cuffs were wrapped around her wrists, marks of gold making her his. The new Emperor had finally gotten his way, killing that which stood before him. All to just wrap her wrists in gold. Matching cuffs were strapped round her front lekku, further marking her. 

Silka beads and gilded threads curled about her head as she was dressed in soft darkness. She knew he relished the agony it caused her, knew that he reveled in watching her heartache as others basked in her beauty. He wants her to break, something she had sworn to never do. She’d made a solemn vow, to never allow herself to slip into the darkness he so adored.

She knew it would welcome her like an old friend, knew that it was already sitting inside her soul. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to fall into the dark as he had. She would play the role that he required happily, joyful just to know he still lived on, but she couldn’t bring herself to fall. Sitting next to him, robed in darkness as the others bowed to them, she didn’t notice the gift he had set out for her.

“A gift, for my lovely bride.” He rasped at her side. 

She looked at him, her eyes blank before turning to look at the man who stood before them. The man who was so often clad in blue in her memories. His armor was stark white now, a cape of billowing blackness attached at his neck. She felt her throat close as she finally recognized him. 

Turning toward the man beside her, she watched as he dismissed all others with a wave of his hand. As the doors finally slammed shut, she shot up out of her seat, flinging her arms around her dearest friend’s neck. She didn’t care as the heavy rasping came up behind her as the man’s hands wrapped around her and tears sprang to her eyes. 

She felt the automaton close in behind her, unlocking the second man’s helmet, letting it drop to the floor. She wasn’t prepared for what he rasped next. 

“He will touch you, since I cannot.”

She crumpled against her only friend in what seemed to be a very harsh galaxy, and felt the rest of her soul die off with those words.


End file.
